Consort to War
by Jemi
Summary: When news of the troubles in the wizarding world reaches Mt. Olympus, the gods decide to help before the darkness reaches them. Harry goes to Mt. Olympus in hopes of learning the skills necessary to rid the world of the threat of the Dark Lord. But will h
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jemi  
**Title: Lover to a God  
****Rating: PG for now, will get higher later.  
****Beta: Blood Phoenix and Strife.  
Pairings: Harry/Ares; Remus/Hercules; Sirius/Apollo; Severus?****

* * *

**

I never know how to begin these things. Being THE scribe to the gods is a tiring, fruitless and reward-less job. I'm under-appreciated and totally taken advantage of. I'm expected to write the truth--as they see it, not as it really happened. Heavens forbid the gods look bad. But, that is neither here nor there. I am going to write this memoir as I see fit--in other words, the truth as it really happened. The only problem is, as I stated before, the beginning. Every good story needs a good introduction. I'll just give it a try.

Once upon a time…no, too trite and cliché.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, faraway…no, no, No! It won't work, it's in this galaxy. Besides, I think there's some sort of copy write law or something.

In a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings…no, already taken for that television show. (The Warrior Princess rocks baby. She can show me her skills any day!)

Sit right back and you'll hear a tale…nope, another television show. (Must tell Eros to stop watching Nick at Night!)

Ah, I have it.

It began with a baby. Not an ordinary baby, but a magical baby. His name was Harry Potter. His young life was filled with tragedy and unhappiness. His parents were killed when he was one-year-old, forcing him to be sent to live with his horrid relatives. They locked him in a tiny little cupboard under the stairs, forced him to cook the meals, do the chores in the house as well as those outside. He wasn't given anything fun or expensive. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated him as an unpaid servant.

His cousin, Dudley, was a whale of a boy who got the best of everything and anything he wanted. He always ate, especially if he knew Harry liked it, ensuring Harry didn't get any. He would run around, 'Harry Hunting' with his friends. All in all, he and his parents were an awful waste of humanity. More wretched mortals one could probably meet, but it would be difficult.

Now, Harry was special in that he was a wizard. His parents were wizards and so was he. But even for a wizard he wasn't ordinary. No, when his parents were killed, the evil, loathsome, despicable, vile, wretched and bad Dark Wizard, Voldemort, tried to kill baby Harry too. Only he couldn't; the killing curse bounced off of Harry and back onto Voldemort, destroying his body. Throughout the wizarding world, Harry was known as a savior; the Boy Who Lived. And he didn't even know about it; only being one-year-old.

Then, Harry turned eleven. To a witch or wizard, eleven is an important number. That is when they get their acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry got that letter, eventually. His Uncle Vernon tried to prevent him from getting the letter, as if he could out run Dumbledore, but then the Half-Giant Hagrid found Harry and introduced him to the wizard's world. From that moment on, Harry's life was filled with adventure. He met friends; defeated evil, possessed teachers; escaped giant spiders; killed a deadly, giant snake; uncovered lies and secrets; defeated fear, and helped an escaped convict, well, escape again.

Then his fourth year, things take a darker turn. Harry experienced the death of a fellow class mate, and watched the resurrection of evil. He carried the corpse back to the castle after facing a risen Voldemort and winning a battle against him. Exhausted and battered, Harry returns for his summer with his relatives.

In his fifth year at school, he had to deal with secrets and his link to Voldemort. He felt what the Dark Lord felt, sometimes saw what Voldemort saw, and was even possessed by Voldemort. And to make things worse, Harry was tricked by the Dark Lord and sent on an almost suicidal mission to the Department of Ministries, allfor a prophesy. It was there that Harry lost his godfather--the aforementioned escaped convict.

During his sixth year, Harry dealt with an almost-kidnapping and an attack on Hogsmeade. The little wizarding village was almost reduced to dust as wave after wave of Death Eaters threw curses and spells and hexes every which way. Casualties were few but severe. And Harry was at the forefront, fighting with as much skill and experience as someone twice his age.

That brings us to the true beginning of this tale; this tale that includes romance, blood, death, violence, sex, and all manner of other goodness, or badness, as the case may be. For Harry unwittingly caught the attention of a god…

Ares was lounging in one of his many onyx chairs adorned with bones and skulls of fallen heroes and warriors. One leg was swinging over the chair's arms and he was gazing through his viewing portal. Bloodshed and carnage galore was passing through his eyes, and Ares felt rejuvenated by it. He closed his eyes and reveled in a particularly gruesome evisceration. Blood, intestines and vitreous liquids came spilling forth. Metal clanged and bullets riddled the air. Sure it was better when his warriors used swords and daggers; but, a good automatic machine gun got the job done in less time.

Ares sighed, uncharacteristically bored with watching wars and fighting. It hadn't happened to him before. His sister, Aphrodite visited him before and commented on it. She actually said that it happens to every War God every once in a while. It's really alright and nothing to be ashamed of. How would she know? She's a Love Goddess. And how many other war gods had she been talking to anyway?

With a start, Ares sat up, creatively and emphatically cursing a god's ability to just pop in and appear with a mere thought.

"You're doing it again, little brother."

Very few people could sneak up on Ares, as the God of War he had a reputation, but one of them was always Aphrodite or Athena, and he could never figure out why. And both of them were here, now, to bother him. As if they didn't have anything better to do than irritate the God of War.

"Doing what?"

"Pouting. You remind me of a little boy whose favorite toy was just broken. It's quite endearing, little brother. Imagine if the people were to see the big, bad, War God slouched on his skeletal throne, pouting."

Ares groaned wholeheartedly. He seriously thought about running away and hiding in one of his hidden, unknown temples. It was going to be one of those days. He had Athena and Aphrodite here to bother him. Each separately was barely tolerable, but when they tag-teamed him, he felt the intense desire to bang his head against something hard, pointy and very sharp. That would be less painful. But they were his sisters, and while Athena tolerated him due to their shared status of war gods, Aphrodite genuinely liked him--as evidenced by their son, Eros. A perfect mixture of Ares' intense emotions (though the War God kept them hidden and in check, unless on the battlefield), and the rest from his mother.

In a family where none liked him, not even his parents, he pitifully, and secretly, reveled in thepitiful morsels of affection. It wouldn't do for the God of War to admit any reliance on anyone, even if only emotionally.

"Athena, while I so enjoy your witty conversation and titillating observations on the state of my emotions, is there any specific reason you saw fit to honor me with your presence?"

Athena, dressed in a shimmering grey dress nodded but didn't immediately answer. Instead she walked over and observed a moving tapestry; one which depicted the Crusades in bloody and graphic detail. She tucked a strand of her wavy red, shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was dressed in a silk, fire-engine red skirt with a slit up to there, and a matching sparkling spaghetti strap, with a sheer black over shirt. She came walking up the dais and sat on the unoccupied arm of Ares' chair, half resting against her brother.

"So, what's with the major War God impotency?"

Ares groaned, again. A common problem he had when in close proximity to these two. Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, that didn't mean he needed to hear everything she said in some sort of occupational euphemism.

"It's NOT War God impotency. It's just…a small case of not being able to fully and suitably fulfill the needs of my role in the capacity as God of War. Zeus has been very vocal about his displeasure with the current state of affairs in the world, some of which I have absolutely no control over; Eris has been mucking up even the simplest of jobs." Here Aphrodite glowered darkly, yet prettily. "Her split persoality, Strife, has been doing an even bigger job of annoying me; Hera has been sending me more veiled messages to still get rid of her biggest humiliation--as if that's even possible--and to top it off, something big is coming, I can feel it; but the Fates are even more tight-lipped about it than normal, so I can't do anything about it. Further more; you and Athena keep dropping in unannounced, annoying me at the most inopportune of moments. So yeah, my attention is divided and it has started to affect my work. I haven't been this off since Dionysus decided to try out his new wine at one of the parties on Mount Olympus,Pan put some herbal additives in the drink andthe world had its dark ages."

Aphrodite made sympathizing noises and soothingly ran her fingers through her brother's hair. She really did feel bad for him sometimes. He was the strongest of the children, only behind Daddy, Uncle Poseidon, and Uncle Hades. He had a lot of expectations riding on him, but to top it off, his own parents didn't like him. People thought he was a murderer and bloodthirsty, and he's oftentimes portrayed as a coward. Aphrodite knew him better than anyone, and he had his own brand of honor and a courage that was unmatched. If he can stand toe to toe with Zeus and survive, that's got to count for something.

"That's why Athena and I are here. We have something that needs to be brought to your attention."

At this, Athena turned around, noting the easy camaraderie between her two siblings. She didn't have that with anyone but Zeus, but sometimes she wanted it with someone other than her father. Sometimes being the favorite sucked. Sometimes she envied her brother; their father's dislike of him meant that what was expected of him was lesser in a parent's eyes, instead of just as an employer. Mentally shaking her head, goddesses, especially of wisdom, don't have unmitigated angst, it just wasn't becoming of someone of Athena's stature, Athena brought her attention back to the topic at hand.

"Yes, Ares. I actually think it has something to do with what you were feeling and that the Fates are hiding. I have a familiar who resides in the mortal world. Only she lives in the world of our brethren. She reports of a great darkness growing, nigh on unstoppable."

Ares and Aphrodite took a second to sift through what Athena said. There really needed to be an Athena-English dictionary somewhere. Aphrodite spent more time with Athena, so she was able to translate first.

"So, what great and new evil is trying to take over the wizarding world now? Seems like there's someone trying to do it every century or so."

"No Aphrodite. This is different. This isn't some witch or wizard with delusions of grandeur like Mab or Herpo the Foul, or even Grindelwald. This is one who actually has good cause to his claim of the name Dark Lord. Many in the community won't even say his true name. He rose to power once before, but was temporarily defeated, and now, he's risen to power a second time. This time he's stronger than before, almost as strong as we are. And he's figured out a way to prevent his death."

"That's impossible. Even we can be killed. How can a mere mortal figure out a way to cheat death? Have you spoken to Thanatos about this? Even if he had the Elixir of Life, he could be killed by conventional means."

"Have you forgotten your history, sister? Wizards are no more _mere mortals_ than we are titans. They are our brethren, related to us through magic, though most of us have forgotten and they've never known. The first gods were witches and wizards. So the fact that this Voldemort had the power to prevent his death isn't so impossible--it's the fact that he was actually able to do it that is impossible. Or it should have been. I don't know how he's done it and neither does my familiar, but he's stronger than before, and the darkness he brings with him will reach us and the human world outside the realm of wizards. Our survival may depend on it. If he reaches Olympus, think of the unlimited power he'd have access to."

Ares sat up, absently catching Aphrodite when his movement upset her precarious seat. Athena saw it and noted the reflexive action. Her mind wandered to her nephew, Eros; no one knew for fact if he was Ares' son, but it was widely speculated. It didn't matter much, and while she loved her brother, she couldn't let it show, even to him for fear of retribution from Father.

"What needs to be done?"

Athena walked over to one of Ares' viewing portals and waved a hand across it. The gesture technically wasn't necessary, but it was fun and simpler. The screen was filled by a young man of maybe sixteen or seventeen. He was small and slender, almost waiflike. His ebony black hair could only be described as organized chaos, and his fringe fell into his eyes. Greener eyes couldn't possibly be found. They were green, like an emerald shining in the sun. He wore round-rimmed glasses that sat precariously on his nose as he flew on a broom. Most odd of all was his scar. A scar in and of itself wasn't peculiar, but it's placement and shape was. This scar was shaped like a lightening bolt and was on the boy's forehead.

"This young man is somehow linked to everything that's happening. I can't see anything to do with him in any of my view portals, so I don't know anything more than what he looks like. And my familiar can't or won't tell me more."

Aphrodite was studying the picture, tapping a well manicured fingernail against her bottom lip as she did so. "Why can't you view him?"

Athena shrugged at she answered, letting the picture freeze on the lad's face.

"Somehow, I may be too closely connected to him, or some other reason is preventing me from seeing him. I can't see his past or present, only this picture you see of him flying. I won't know more until I actually meet him."

"You're actually planning to go down there?" Aphrodite sounded absolutely scandalized at the thought.

"No, I'm going to ask someone else to go down there, and then he's going to bring the boy here. We need to find out all we can about what's going on and what part that young man plays in all of this if we're to help stop what could very well be the destruction of everything."

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic, Athena? Can he really be that powerful and that destructive?"

Athena materialized what the other two recognized to be a protective bubble. Inside was a dagger of some sort. She tossed the bubble to Ares, who deftly caught it. With an inquiring look at his sister, he released the bubble and grabbed hold of the knife. Instantly, his stomach churned and his vision went fuzzy. The feelings coming from the dagger were unlike anything he'd felt before, even with millennia of wars and fighting, death and bloodshed under his belt. He took a deep breath and was about to return the dagger to the bubble, but Aphrodite took hold of it. Ares had to let go for fear of cutting his sister. He _knew_ this blade would damage even a god.

Aphrodite held the knife for no longer than a second before she passed out. Ares reached out, lightning fast, and caught her before she hit the marble floor. He picked her up and set her on the bed Athena just transfigured from his throne.

Ares felt dirty, and he didn't want to think about how that dagger made Aphrodite feel if the effect on him was anything to go by. She knew war and death existed, but she was never fully exposed to it. Being related to Ares, and married to Hephaestus, guaranteed some sort of peripheral exposure; but what was in that dagger brought everything vile, dirty and evil forth. What ever magic that blade was used for wasn't good, and its wielder undoubtedly needed to be stopped.

"No, you weren't exaggerating. If this Voldemort person can leave that much residue in a blade, he has to be stopped. But, it wasn't all his. Whose else was there? It was similar, but not."

Athena brushed Aphrodite's blond bangs from her face and shook her head. "I don't know, little brother."

Ares nodded. "Who are you going to send to get the kid?"

Ares thought he actually saw Athena wince and look very pointedly at Aphrodite. "Her-mmmnnph."

A dawning of suspicious understanding settled like a suffocating fog around Ares.

"What did you say?"

Athena turned to him and sighed heavily. "I said, Hercules. He's the only one I'd trust right now. We need to know more than we do now, and with Father's ban on traveling to the mortal world for the rest of this month, we need Hercules to get the boy."

Ares cursed his father for the upteenth time in his life. One Earth month out of the year, Zeus was forced, by Hera, to decree travel between Olympus and the mortal world prohibited. But Hercules was exempt because technically he wasn't a god and he didn't live in Olympus and he wasn't traveling _from_ Olympus but _to_ Olympus.

"Once again I bow down to necessity. Just make sure that for his tenure in our humble home that he stays away from me!"

"One of these days, you two are going to have to put this childish fighting behind you. He's our half brother, Ares. And he has the wrath of Hera on him, still. For those reasons alone he deserves our support."

Ares just stared at Athena, but eventually looked away.

"Look, just, let me know when the kid gets here, alright. Aphrodite can stay here until she wakes up, or you can take her with you. I'm going to bed."

With that Ares walked out, his shoulders slumped and an air of world-weary exhaustion enfolded him like a cloak.

Harry was enjoying his free period basking in the last rays of the summer sun. Autumn was making her presence known, putting a slight chill in the air, but Harry was happy. Well, as happy as one can be with one's very own psychopathic, megalomaniacal, power hungry, murdering, evil wizard.

Harry settled back against the tree stump in front of Hagrid's hut looking out over the castle. He let the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the wind through the leaves and grass lull him to slumber. The next thing he knew, someone was gently shaking his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and his entire field of vision was blocked by a hulking figure. Still mostly asleep, Harry thought it was Hagrid.

"S'rry 'grid. Dinnit mean to fall 'sleep." Harry yawned hugely and stretched.

He looked around for his glasses and put them on after wiping them off from dirt and grass. That's when it hit him. Hagrid was being quiet, which _never_ happened, except for now because Hagrid was dead, so the person who woke Harry up wasn't Hagrid.

Harry slowly stood up, not that he was worried it was a Death Eater. The wards on Hogwarts and her grounds prevented them from just arbitrarily entering. But he was really close to the forest and didn't know what manner of big nasties might traipse to Hagrid's hut.

"Hello. Have a nice nap?"

The voice sounded friendly, but that didn't say much. Well, Harry did think it was a bonus that whatever, or whomever, it was could talk.

"Young Harry Potter. You shouldn't be this close to the forest, especially at these dark times, alone."

Firenze. At the centaur's voice, Harry relaxed, but kept his attention on the stranger still standing behind him.

"Thanks for the warning Firenze. I'll be more careful in the future."

But the centaur wasn't looking at Harry. His eyes were fully trained on the stranger standing near Harry.

"Greetings stranger. I trust you come in good faith and peace?"

"Greetings honored beast. I come in good faith and peace."

Harry listened to the words which sounded like a ritual. Apparently the stranger said the right thing, because Firenze relaxed his stance and came nearer, extending his hand in welcome.

"I have heard stories about you from my Sire and Dam. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I am afraid I must ask, because this young man is a student at this school and I, a teacher, so he is in my charge. What brings you here, and what is your interest in Harry Potter?"

"Very good question, Firenze."

Harry turned when he heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. He came forward, his dark blue robes billowing about in the breeze, the stars changing into different constellations. The sun glinted off his half-moon spectacles. His hand came forward in offering, much like Firenze's had. The stranger gripped Dumbledore's arm in the middle of the forearm, and the Headmaster did like wise to the stranger.

"It is very nice indeed to meet you; however, I believe introductions on behalf of those who don't know you are necessary, as well as relocation. Maybe the quidditch pitch. It's private as no one is out there at this time of day. And it's large enough."

Harry noticed that Professors Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Moody were standing behind the Headmaster.

"That sounds like a good idea. Lead the way."

"Come along Harry, as this most certainly concerns you."

Harry nodded, not even questioning how the Headmaster seemed to know what was going on. It was just one of those things that he'd come to expect. The earth revolves around the sun, magic is unpredictable, Hermione knows all the answers, Draco is a prat, Ron has freckles and Dumbledore knows everything. Simple really.

The group of people, and one centaur, marched onto the quidditch field, where the Headmaster promptly conjured some cushy, overstuffed armchairs and a small tea table.

"Please, everyone sit. Refreshments should be along shortly. It's always better to hear interesting tales with something to snack on."

With an inquiring look at the Headmaster and everyone else, (who were unsurprised if unused to Dumbledore's eccentricities) the stranger sat down.

"Very good. I shall start then. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. These are Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody, and you've already met Firenze. Now, who might you be?"

Harry wondered why he wasn't introduced, but figured it didn't matter. His name was thrown about so often anyway, this person probably already knew. Besides, he was here, able to listen to the conversation, so he figured that was pretty good. He listened as the stranger spoke.

"My name is Hercules. I was asked to come here and retrieve that young man and bring him to Mount Olympus. Apparently, he has an appointment with the gods, and with Fate."

Harry gulped and his eyes swiveled towards the headmaster. What he saw there was not reassuring. Those sky blue eyes were twinkling brighter than the North Star.

* * *

**Alright all, I've been out of commision for a while. But I've got a good start on this story. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Let me know of any questions, comments or concerns.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now, where did I leave off? Right, I delved into the overview, met a couple of gods and a half-god, and introduced Harry to Hercules. So, with the introductions out of the way, let's continue with the story.

_Hercules? _Harry was absolutely gob smacked. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the presence of a legend like that. He hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open, but just to be sure, he unobtrusively checked by covering it with wiping his mouth of crumbs from a cookie he'd eaten.

What was Hercules doing here, and why did he want to take Harry to Olympus? Fame in the wizarding world is one thing, but to be known all the way up on Olympus is another matter entirely.

"Wait, why would a bunch of gods I didn't even know really exist in today's world want to see me? I haven't done anything that stupid, have I?"

Here, he looked to Professor Snape, who he knew would tell him the truth. When the sallow man shook his head, an actual bewildered look gracing his features, Harry returned his attention to the hero sitting in front of him.

"I was just asked to collect you. But I can tell you this. Athena is involved, and that in itself indicates the importance of this calling. The fact that the gods have seen fit to directly involve themselves at all actually tells the severity they feel for this, and add to it their requested presence of a human…" Hercules shrugged as he trailed off.

Harry looked to the Headmaster for guidance.

"Harry, I promised you that I would let you be more involved in the events that directly concern you. The choice to go is entirely up to you."

Harry turned back to Hercules after he nodded to Professor Dumbledore.

"How long would I be gone, sir?"

"Well, there's a prohibition on travel from Olympus to Earth for the rest of this month, so until the beginning of October."

Professor McGonagall spoke up at that.

"I feel I must protest. Mr. Potter is a student at this school, therefore making us responsible for his welfare. And part of that welfare is his education. If he missed even the little bit you're suggesting he would be dramatically behind."

"A predicament he can ill afford, rest assured."

Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's input. They didn't argue or threaten or yell, but they weren't the bestest of friends either.

"It's true. Of all the students who can't miss any school, Harry is at the forefront. He is needed here." Remus smiled a little sadly and resignedly at Harry.a

"Well, that's settled then. You'll just have to go back and tell them I can't make it at this time. Maybe after their little prevention is lifted, or even over the winter break. Sorry to inconvenience them."

Hercules laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that came from deep within him. It seemed the trees, rocks and earth around him laughed with him. Everyone was looking at the demi-god with bemused, bewildered or, in Snape's case, annoyed expressions.

"I like you, I think that's great. You basically tell the gods to shove it because their invitation is an inconvenience to you. It's great that you're putting your education first, but one thing I should tell you is that when the gods issue an invitation, it isn't a request. Athena told me that Ares' curiosity has been piqued. Having been on the receiving end of his temper a multitude of times, I wouldn't suggest turning down the invitation."

Harry sat back in his chair, feeling the weight of everyone's stares as he made his decision. "What if I were to take someone with me? If I had a teacher, or even two there with me, then I wouldn't be missing out on school, I could continue with the extra training, and meet with the gods who need a scheduling secretary. Everyone wins, and no extra angry gods." He already knew it would be Snape and Remus, as did everyone else. It was the obvious choice at the mention of the extra training.

"What you're suggesting, Potter, is that Lupin and I place your needs and desires above every other student. One teacher could leave for two weeks, but two teachers, and the Potions teacher, and the Defense teacher? Impossible."

"Well, Professor Snape. I suggest _you_ tell those gods that I can't come."

"Now Severus, I believe we are able to find suitable substitutes for you and Remus for two weeks. I am sure the students will miss their Potions teacher, but they'll survive. I'm sure you understand the magnitude of ensuring Harry's preparedness for the tasks ahead, and you and Remus are the two most qualified to teach him."

"Besides, Severus. Think of how many humans have ventured onto Mount Olympus. Think of what you'll see there, who you'll see."

"No need to try and appeal to my curiosity and bribe me with knowledge, Lupin. I know when to retreat and survive to argue another day. Once again, I bow down to necessity and accede to the whims of The Boy Who Lived."

Hercules watched the proceedings, not saying a thing. He noticed that, even though the three: Remus, Severus and Harry, were arguing, there wasn't any true malice to it. They argued like people who were comfortable with, and trusted one another. It was nice and almost relaxing.

"That's settled then. Minerva, is there anything you feel needs be added?"

"I'll make the announcement to my Gryffindors first so they don't panic and think Harry's been kidnapped. You can make the announcement to the school at large during a meal of some sort. I'll draw up a schedule of transfiguration assignments and have the professors of Harry's other classes gather up their schedules also. I expect, Mr. Potter that you'll do the work and do it well? Just because you won't be within the school doesn't mean the rules don't apply. And do try to keep out of trouble."

"Yes, Professor."

Hercules didn't blame Harry for being meek and obsequious in the face of such a stern teacher. She was eerily reminiscent of her namesake. One did not want to face Athena's wrath, and he got the feeling the same goes for this professor.

"Alastor, do you have anything to say?"

Harry groaned; Mad-Eye Moody would be the one to really put up a fight. He was more paranoid than…well…Harry didn't know what, but he was it.

"What guarantee do we have that Harry will return? How do we _know_ that you aren't really working with the Dark Lord to get to Harry? What promise do we have of his safety?"

Hercules thought for a moment before he looked at Harry straight in the eyes.

"I, Hercules, swear, in Zeus' name, I am not in alignment with the Dark Lord; that I will return Harry safely as the month of September closes."

Moody must have remembered something from his history of myth lessons because he nodded once at that statement. Dumbledore looked at Harry before he spoke.

"Invoking Zeus' name when making a promise is as good, if not better, than making a Wizard's Oath. Zeus is a god for truth, and severely punishes liars and oath breakers. So, when do you need to leave, Hercules?"

"As soon as possible would be best. It can be hazardous to one's well being if one keeps the gods waiting. They are not a patient lot, and when it possibly involves their existence and survival, they become even worse."

"I'd like to say good-bye to my friends in person if you don't mind. I'm sure they'd believe you, Professor McGonagall, when you tell them, but they'd still worry unless they heard it from me. And I need to collect my stuff. I should be ready just before dinner. If that's alright, of course."

Hercules admired the way the youth took control and made decisions, but still deferred to those around him, gathering their opinions and input. It showed qualities of a good leader. And he knew Harry was a leader, and despite his young age, an important person; one most definitely to be reckoned with.

"I have no problems with that."

Harry nodded, and then excused himself. No one else moved to leave, all finishing their tea and cookies. Harry was almost halfway to the school when he stopped and turned around.

"Hey Hercules. Wanna see the inside of a magical school?"

Hercules smiled and excused himself then walked towards Harry. He felt eyes following his progress, but didn't turn around to find out which ones were on him.

"Sure. I've seen academies of all makes and models, but I've never seen a school that taught magic."

They started walking together, Hercules moderating his steps to keep pace with Harry's shorter stride.

"I didn't know they existed until I was eleven. It was a shock, to put it mildly. My relatives were…less than pleased to learn of my…gifts."

Hercules ignored the pauses and carefully chosen words--for now.

"So, do you have any idea why Athena and Ares would want to see you?" Hercules wanted to know what kind of thought process the youth had, if he could conjecture in a logical manner.

"Well, Ares is the God of War and Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Tactical Warfare, correct? If it has anything to do with me, then it's probably connected to something with Voldemort. Which is never a good thing. Do you know why they want to see me?"

Harry led Hercules down corridors, hallways, up moving staircases, by talking pictures, moving suits of armor, past rooms with explosions and roars coming from the doors. Hercules had experienced many things in his long, long, loooong life, but this was in a class by itself.

"From what I gathered, they weren't too informed of events. They knew that something big was happening and you were somehow involved but nothing specific."

"That's a switch. Usually everybody else knows more about me than I know about myself. I think it will be nice to go where they don't even know my name, much less my history."

They turned and stopped in front of a portrait housing a fat woman in a pink dress. Hercules was about to ask why they stopped when Harry muttered a word and the hanging swung open to reveal a small opening.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think you can make it." Then Harry bounded through.

They emerged into a warm and cozy room, predominately red. There were students all around doing various activities. Some were reading or studying, others were playing a game with mini explosions, and still others were playing chess, but unlike any Hercules had ever seen before.

"Hey Dean, have you seen Ron and Hermione? I really need to talk to them."

Dean looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when he got a glimpse of Hercules. Harry looked on amusedly, before he waved his hand in front of Dean's face.

"Slobber all over my guest another time. Right now, tell me where those two are, and if you say they're off shagging, I hex you six ways to Sunday."

Dean dazedly pointed to the very back and darkest corner of the room. Hidden behind a bunch of stacked books Harry sighted a head of red hair. Upon further inspection he also saw the stocking adorning a female leg.

"Ah, thank you." Turning to look to Hercules, he said, "Look around all you wish. The only place off limits is the girls dormitories, the stairs won't let any males go up there."

Harry left Hercules, probably unwisely so, and went to tell his friends what was happening.

Despite being a hero and used to people fawning over him (both men and women), teenagers were another matter entirely. Giving the interested boy a small smile, Hercules started planning an escape route.

"So, you're a friend of Harry's? He's never talked about you. Just how close are you?"

Hercules didn't miss the leer the young man gave him.

"Actually we just met today."

"Yes, our Harry certainly moves fast. Tell me, what's your name?"

Hercules was about to answer when suddenly Dean stood up, holding his butt and screamed. Smoke was coming from the area he was holding and the boy was turning in circles trying to get a look at what had happened. It was an amusing sight to say the least. But Hercules' heroic instincts were kicking and he felt the need to help this obviously distressed individual and seek out who hurt him. He felt an arm on his shoulder before he could do anything.

"Leave it. I believe Harry hexed him for a good reason. It happens, but so long as it's nothing serious enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary, it's really no big deal."

Hercules looked over to Harry, who for all intents and purposes looked engrossed in his conversation with his friends, but a small and particularly evil smirk graced his lips. Then he looked at the person who stopped him and recognized Remus Lupin.

"Come on, let's get Harry."

Hercules and Remus walked over to the table to hear Hermione giving a dissertation on the gods and their powers. Harry looked resignedly bored and Ron was most likely sleeping with his eyes open. Harry saw the two coming and interrupted Hermione.

"That's great. Look I'll get you an autograph or something. I'll be back down after I pack." No, that wasn't a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Hello Remus. What are you doing up here?"

"Severus is ready to leave. He asked me to come up here and get you."

Harry looked confused as he mentally back tracked to figure out how much time had gone by.

"I didn't realize it took that long to walk through the castle. I didn't use any short-cuts or anything, so yeah, I guess I can see what took so long. Hang on a sec and I'll go pack some stuff. Meet me down by Severus' dungeons in twenty minutes?"

Without waiting for an answer Harry bolted up to the seventh year boy's dorm. Remus turned to Hermione and Ron saying, "If he expects to be there in twenty minutes, you two had better help him."

They nodded then left to help their friend.

Remus led Hercules out of the portrait hole and started on the long trek towards the dungeons. They walked in silence until Hercules' curiosity got the better of him. He was curious about Harry. He seemed like a normal teenager at a quick glance, but Hercules saw deeper. He saw the shadows in the boy's green eyes, the tensions in his face, the small slouch of his shoulders as if he was carrying the weight of the world. Which was heavy, Hercules knew from first hand experience. He noticed the discreet distance he kept from his friends and the teachers. Even he wasn't that burdened at such a young age, so he was interested to know why Harry was.

"I don't mean to seem nosey or sound rude, but about Harry?"

Remus tensed a bit, but then relaxed almost immediately.

"What about him?"

"He seems…troubled is the best word I can find. Why? He's so young, but I get the feeling that's only chronologically. Mentally, emotionally, and in his soul, he seems so much older."

Remus sighed, not really blaming the other man for his question. He chanced a glance at him, still in a bit of awe at meeting a half-god. His hair was long and light brown, tied back into a pony-tail at the base of his neck. He had a strong, square chin, and straight nose, and sea-green eyes. He was tall, over six-feet, and broad shouldered and muscled. Which, Remus thought, was par and course for a heroic half-god. Sighing again, Remus answered as much of the question as he thought necessary.

"I was there when Harry was born. I was friends, best friends, with his parents. Lily and James Potter. They were great people. Unfortunately Harry never got to know that; they were killed when he was a little over a year old. On Halloween in fact. Since that time, Harry had suffered, probably more than he lets anyone know. Then he comes to the wizarding world young and innocent and so naïve, only to be burdened with expectations he knew nothing about. Those burdens have only gotten heavier, darker, and even deadly as each year passes.

"Harry is one of the strongest people I know, and I don't mean just in power. He has taken everything life has thrown at him and survived. He's not bitter or evil or anything like that, which he has every reason to be. He's a kind, caring, considerate young man who puts the lives of those he cares about before his own. He's known the loss of so much; he's been alone, even surrounded by his friends."

"You must care a great deal for him." Hercules would have to be deaf to miss the emotions in Remus' voice. He heard the sadness, loneliness and even pride on behalf of Harry. He would also have to be deaf to know Remus wasn't telling him the whole story.

"He's the last link I have to Lily, James, and…Sirius. He's the son I've never had. I love him very much."

Remus was surprised he'd said so much and with so much evidenced feeling. He was usually more careful than that.

"I didn't really mean to say all that."

Hercules smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm a really good listener. And I'm sure you needed someone who knows next to nothing of what is going on to tell. So, no problem. Besides, we're going to be spending a lot of time together anyway. When I take you three up to Olympus, I'm going to have to stay there for the rest of the time too."

Remus was glad for the subject change and happy Hercules didn't dwell on his heart-pouring of emotion.

"About that. Why is there a ban on travel between Olympus and Earth for one month?"

"Hera forbade Zeus to come down here for one month of every year. It's a way for them to spend time together and try and work through their problems. I think Hera's been watching too much Dr. Phil and Zeus is willing to do just about anything to keep her from screeching in his ear."

Remus laughed. The king and queen of the gods sounded like a normal married couple; though he knew they were far from normal. "Okay, I can understand that, but why the ban for everyone?"

"Yeah, from all the stories you've heard, do you really think Zeus wants to spend one whole month alone on Olympus with Hera? No, he wants as many others there to act as buffers as possible. He usually springs the month up as a surprise, because every time he announced it, everyone fled _to_ Earth. He doesn't want to give anyone any warning."

Remus laughed again. When he heard a door closing, he realized they were already in the dungeons and at Severus' office door.

"What a charming place. This man and Ares' must have the same decorator." Severus came through the doorway and Hercules added, under his breath, "And the same fashion advisor. Though, Ares does dress to impress better than this man."

Remus snickered but quickly straightened his features when Severus looked their way.

"Where's Potter? I thought you were going to collect him?"

"He wasn't quite ready. But he should be at the dungeon entrances in…seven minutes."

"Indeed. I will be counting every drop of the sand, waiting for Potter to grace us with his presence. I trust you, at least, are ready?"

Remus bowed his head. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting."

Severus lifted an eyebrow. It rose a little higher when he noticed how close the werewolf was standing to the demi-god. He smirked.

Hercules was wary of that smirk. His sister Aphrodite wore it when she knew something. Remus, however, didn't see it, as at that moment, Harry came skipping, yes skipping, towards them. He had this big, dopey grin on his face and his eyes were glittering at brightly as the Headmaster's. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry answered. "Nothing, but Dean wanted to get me back for hexing him earlier today, so he persuaded Seamus to help him. But Dean didn't tell Seamus that he would be hexing me too, so Dean cast a cheering charm at me and Seamus cast a cheering charm at me, so I got hit with the same spell at once.

"Oh, dear, sweet, merciful Merlin." Severus looked frighten at the prospect of spending time with an uber-happy Harry.

Harry giggled, grabbing Hercules' hand. "Hey Remus, I'll race you to the entrance hall. Last one there is forced to eat a blood-flavored lolly-pop. Professor Snape goes with you, and Hercules comes with me."

Before Harry could run off, Remus grabbed him, laughing.

"I don't think so Harry. First we're going to say good-bye to Headmaster Dumbledore, and then we'll floo from there to Hogsmeade, where we'll have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Then we'll do as Hercules says to get to Mount Olympus."

Harry pouted. Apparently, getting hit with two cheering charms at once turned Harry into a five year old.

"Fine. Take the fun out of everything."

"For Salazar's sake, reverse the blasted spell."

Remus turned an amused glance towards the Potions Master. "Why won't you do it?"

"Because _I_ won't stop at reversing the spell."

Remus just rolled his eyes, produced his wand, and reversed the spell. Harry sobered up immediately, then narrowed his eyes.

"I'm _so_ gonna get Dean and Seamus back. I think I'll spell their hair green and silver, then I'll shrink all their clothes. I don't know what else, but I have two weeks to think of something. By that time they'd have forgotten about it, and it'll be good."

The three adults eyed Harry warily, almost waiting for him to rub his hands together in mad-scientist mode and laugh maniacally.

"Sorry, that charm must not be totally removed. Anyway, let's go see the Headmaster. I'm sure he'd like to ply us with words of wisdom or inanity before we go to Mount Olympus to have an audience with the gods. Right, I'll just not talk until I'm sure that bloody charm has completely and totally worn off."

Remus laughed and swung his arm around Harry.

Alright, this part gets boring. I'll just summarize. Ole Dumbledore wishes them luck and safe journey, advising them to stay out of trouble. He says they'll be missed, la di da di da. They go to Hogsmeade where they have a small lunch and introduce Hercules to the wonder that was butterbeer. They ask how he knew to find Harry, to which Hercules answered he used a locator that was activated with a bit of Harry's hair that Athena's familiar was kind enough to procure. Then they just traveled to the outskirts of town where they asked how Hercules actually got here. He then produced Hades' helmet of invisibility and Hermes winged sandals. Severus suggests they all apparate. He suggests that he take Potter and Remus take Hercules. They'll apparate to London where they will procure a portkey to Athens. From there, Hercules can take them to Mount Olympus.

They have some problems getting a portkey until Harry comes up, introduces himself and says how much he wants to visit Athens, that maybe he'll learn something helpful there. It's so rich in history and culture and myth, that there's bound to be something. He bats his eyelashes and looks sad, pathetic, yet hopefully yearning and the witch behind the counter quickly agrees to get them the portkey.

They get to Athens, and it is at that time that Hercules decided to ask where their bags are. They all say they packed and shrunk their belongings, it makes traveling easier and lighter. The journey is uneventful, no one really speaking. Except Harry does mention the need of an escalator, of which Severus and Remus have no clue and Hercules wholeheartedly agrees and says he'll look into it.

Yeah, I'll probably get in trouble for not writing every single last, itsy, bitsy detail. But seriously, my hand's cramping here. If they want it in, they can do it themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betas:** BloodPheonix and Strife

* * *

Yay, I didn't get into too much trouble skipping and condensing a whole bunch of what happened. Those gods can be a fair minded lot, with the right incentive, of course. So, with that tidbit of info out of the way, we are able to continue.

Alright, we are at the part where Harry, Remus, Severus and Hercules reach the gates of Olympus. Now, these gates are huge, thick and impenetrable. They were made by the Titans and reinforced by the gods. Getting through the gates isn't easy, but it isn't impossible. The easiest and surest way to get in is through a god. The gate recognizes the immortal blood flowing through their veins and allows them entrance. So saying…

Harry walked up to the gate, enthralled by its massive size. On the bars, ornate and detailed pictures were carved, depicting gruesome faces of tortured souls. He leaned closer when he thought he saw one move. Harry reached out a hand to trace one of the faces when Hercules' voice called out, "Don't touch the gate." It was too late. Harry's finger touched the nose of one of the faces. An unholy scream emitted from the gate, deafening Harry.

He felt an arm encircle him and easily lift him from the ground. When the screaming stopped and Harry could hear again, he looked at Hercules.

"What was that?" The arm released Harry, setting him back on the ground.

"That was the alarm. Only certain people are allowed to touch the gate. It's relatively new. Harry, did you touch the gate?"

Harry nodded. He noticed that while Hercules was speaking, he was looking at him funny. Harry didn't know why, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out either.

"I see Potter has managed to get into mischief before stepping one foot past the threshold."

Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at his Potion's Professor, who just rolled his eyes in response.

Footsteps sounded on the marble walkway. Harry, Remus and Severus turned to see who was approaching. A beautiful woman with auburn hair and gray eyes, wearing a long, beige toga wrapped around her body. Her feet were adorned with sandals. On her head sat a helmet, and across her chest was a breast plate; it was covered in scales and fringed with serpents. In her hand, she carried a very sharp looking sword.

Harry knew immediately who that was.

"Who dares to set their mortal feet at the entrance of sacred Olympus?"

Harry edged closer to Remus and Severus, perfectly willing to let Hercules handle anything that might happen due to an upset goddess. Said goddess' voice was pitched low and it echoed with power.

"Hercules. Which you know since you were the one who sent for me. I've brought Harry Potter. And you know how much I hate all this pomp and circumstance. It really doesn't impress anybody."

Harry would have liked to dispute that claim, but he really didn't want to bring any attention to himself. Unfortunately, his silence didn't help because Athena looked towards him anyway. She looked directly at Harry before his two companions caught her attention.

"I wasn't aware we were hosting a party, brother. Why are they here, also?"

Harry, and he was sure everyone else, heard the hint of menace in the goddess' voice.

"Harry is still in school and your request for his presence took him out. The stipulation for his allowance to come was for him to bring these two as guardians."

Athena's eyes narrowed as she studied Remus and Severus, both of whom stood stoically under her observation.

"We don't have a need for them, they must go back."

Harry started, very unhappy with the declaration. He narrowed his own eyes at the goddess as his temper tried to get the better of him.

"Fine, Remus, Severus, you heard the lady. Let's be off, I'm sure if we hurry, we may be back in time to catch the tail end of dinner. I wasn't that interested in seeing Mount Olympus anyway." Harry didn't even note that he called both his teachers by their first names.

Hercules actually smirked, but the two professors didn't seem to find anything funny.

"Potter…" Snape's warning growl went unheeded by the irate teen.

"No Professor. If the gods call for an audience with me, fine. I'm willing to accommodate them. But they have to realize that I have responsibilities that do not include them. I have an education to finish, training to continue, friends to hang out with, and a world to save. So excuse me if my one little request to have the two of you with me being denied sets me off. Either they accept you being with me or we all leave."

"The little one has you there, sister."

A second female's voice entered the conversation and Harry turned to see the most beautiful woman ever standing next to Athena. Her hair was every shade of blonde imaginable, and it shined so brightly it seemed to create an aura about her head. She was wearing an empire-waist gown that fell in folds to her bare feet. The low-cut décolletage showed off her…quite voluptuous assets. Diaphanous cloth was wrapped about her arms. All the cloth flowed and moved as freely as water. A golden-linked chain encircled the waist of the dress, set just below her bust line. About her neck she wore a necklace made of black pearls, and in her hair she had threaded through more pearls, and a star-fish. She wore a crown on her head, and it dipped to the center of her forehead with a small pink diamond. Here eyes were clear sea-green and captured the attention of all who gazed into their fathomless depths.

"I see both of you are going for effect. I thought you didn't wear your _goddess clothes_ unless it was important?"

"The reception of guests is always important, Hercules. And ones such as these deserve no less than the best." Aphrodite's voice chimed, as pure as the clearest bell, beautiful and melodic.

"Ah, right. Are you going to invite us in or leave us standing on the threshold?"

"Just a second, little brother. We have to formally invite them in."

"You don't have to do that with Harry. He's already touched the gate."

Athena and Aphrodite looked at Harry, both wearing looks of shock and surprise. He shouldn't have been able to touch the gate and survive. Part of the gate's security was that anyone who wasn't allowed or who hadn't been invited couldn't touch the gate. If they did, the gate would suck them into itself--thus creating the faces seen on the bars. However, Harry didn't know that.

In a breathy voice, Aphrodite spoke, "Please enter Olympus. Bring with you no malice or ill intent. Harm none and you shall not be harmed."

Harry felt a light wave wash over him. He felt light and peaceful. He watched the large gate swing soundlessly open, admitting the outsiders' entrance. They all walked in, looking around the courtyard of Olympus. Harry felt like a first year getting his first glimpse of Hogwarts. The sheer size was almost overwhelming.

"When one enters Olympus, one is not just stepping onto a mountain top, but entering a whole different world. That gate way is actually a portal that shifts time and space."

Harry caught the bit about shifting time, and then recalled Hercules' mention of the rest of one Earth month.

"Excuse me, but about the shifting of time? Just how fast does time run here on Olympus, comparatively speaking, of course, to Earth?"

Athena glanced at Harry and she found herself wondering how one so young could be such a prominent figure in the darkness clouding the wizarding world. But, oftentimes the greatest things accomplished were done by one person, even a relative child.

"Oneyear on Olympus is equivalent to one earthen day."

The two professors and Harry stopped walking at the proclamation. The rest of the month would be fourteen days, which meant they would be spending fourteen years on Olympus, in Olympus time.

"If I might, how would that work out for us? We're mortal, so we would age accordingly, and I, for one, do not wish to explain to my students why I was gone for two weeks and came back looking one and a half decades older." Harry and Remus nodded vigorously in agreement with Severus.

Aphrodite and Athena thought about this, it wasn't something they usually had to worry about. Most mortals were either turned or killed. Obviously, both of those ideas were out of the question.

"Give them an apple to eat."

This new voice was very masculine. It was deep, rich and resonated with strength and power throughout the courtyard. Harry turned to look and saw a man dressed completely in black. His shirt was loose and the cuffs rolled up his forearms. The bottom flaps were un-tucked from his very crisp trousers. His dark brown hair was short and windblown and mussed. Of course, it was still neater than Harry's. His eyes were deep and chocolate colored, his jaw chiseled and a bit scruffy; almost as if he'd shaved two days prior.

"As least one of you has enough sense to keep it casual, and it happens to be Ares."

A glaring contest went on between the half-god and the War God until Remus gently cleared his throat. All eyes immediately turned to him.

"What apple?"

Ares raised an eyebrow and replied, "Have you not heard of the myths and legends of the gods of Olympus? You are wizards, correct?"

"Ares, play nice. That young one is Harry Potter, the one we need to speak with. Those other two are his companions and teachers." Turning to the wizard trio, Aphrodite asked, "I'm sorry, we're usually not so rude, but what are your names?"

Remus spoke up, introducing both Severus and himself.

"I am Remus Lupin and this is Severus Snape. We are both professors who teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to which Harry attends."

"And what classes do you two teach?" Harry decided right then that he liked Aphrodite, but then, he didn't think she had much of a problem getting people to like her. This time, Snape answered; Harry wasn't too surprised to note that there was less condescension in his voice. It was bordering on polite and respectful, or maybe it was just plain besotted.

"I teach Potions and Lupin teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"And I'm sure you do so brilliantly."

Harry may have decided to like the Love Goddess, but he thought this bit of idle chit-chat could go on for a very long time if nobody stopped it. Seeing as how no one was inclined to do so, Harry decided to.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything, but we were in the middle of a discussion. Now, I believe we were worried about our aging while on Olympus, and apples were mentioned. Would someone care to elaborate? For the sake of argument, let's pretend we're some hapless, dumb mortals who just landed on Earth and know nothing about Olympus. It might make things go more quickly and easily."

Hercules smirked again, clearly enjoying someone speaking their mind even, whilst in the presence of gods; Severus had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose, and Remus was looking upwards as if seeking some divine intervention of any kind.

"Is he always like this?" It was Ares who spoke, and he sounded curious and amused, which was good. Harry didn't want to deal with an offended and pissed God of War.

"What, disrespectful? Thoughtless with his words? Impulsive? Impertinent? Troublesome? Take your pick. The answer is yes."

Harry turned to his professor and smiled serenely and innocently. "Now Professor, you're exaggerating and you know it. I am the epitome of a studious pupil, one every teacher would be glad and willing to teach."

"And all those times you've almost died? Or ran head first into danger with little to no thought to your safety and the safety of others? The intentional breaking of rules?"

"Now, now Severus. Harry is a good student. He set up an extra curricular class to teach his fellow students. He saved the life of another student, saved the Philosopher's stone, which included getting by your protection; he helped free an innocent man, and won one-thousand galleons, which he graciously donated to the twins to start their shop. And I know this because they told me."

Harry triumphantly stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, real mature, Potter."

"Now, about those apples." Harry turned his attention back to the gods, who were all watching on bemusedly.

"Actually Harry, why don't we discuss this someplace else. I don't believe the courtyard is exactly the best place to hold this meeting."

Hercules looked to the three gods for agreement and, after receiving it, led them through the courtyard to a large building that made Hogwarts look like a shack. Harry couldn't figure out what it was made of, and he didn't want to think of how long it took to build. While it was ornate and beautiful, trimmed in gold, platinum and bronze, Harry thought it was ostentatious. It was all filler and intentionally meant to impress, but whom, Harry couldn't figure out. Maybe the gods needed to impress themselves.

The group walked into what appeared to be a room, either for conferences or meals. On the walls were evenly spaced stained glass windows. Between them were statue representations of different gods. In the center of the room sat a large slab of marble, and the chairs situated around it were made of obsidian. It was an interesting contrast of black and white.

Harry felt tiny, miniscule and almost non-existent compared to the larger-than-life architecture of what little he'd seen of Olympus.

"Please be seated." Athena took a seat, after she invited everyone else to do so. She sat in front of the sculpted representation of herself. Aphrodite sat in front of the one of her, and Ares, in front of the one of himself. Harry supposed it was better than name plates.

"As I was saying about the apples; they are golden apples that are used for many different purposes. Some are used to cause immortality, others are used to create trouble and chaos, some are used to cause sleep, et cetera, et cetera. All you have to do is persuade the keeper to give you one."

Remus looked to Ares, noticing the pained expressions of the other gods' faces. "Who is the keeper of the apples?" If they were that much trouble, Remus was sure he could live with being fourteen years older.

"Eris."

Severus groaned, very heatedly and wholeheartedly. "Absolutely not! I am not going to get involved with her."

Ares smirked, one that rivaled one of Snape's best malicious ones. "I suggest you not let her hear you say that. She doesn't take kindly to rejection."

Harry thought it best not to ask. If Severus reacted that strongly to the mention of that goddess, Harry would trust the older man's judgment and not seek her out either.

"Professor? Isn't there a potion that can stop the aging process? And if not, maybe you could tweak the aging potion a bit to make one."

Snape then went into what Harry liked to call _Potion Making Mode_ where he turned off the rest of the world and retreated into his own mind. There, he would go over lists of ingredients, their properties, how long it would take to make, and all other manner of potion making drivel, that Harry couldn't care less about.

"Maybe…if I were to used dried instead of fresh, crushed…if I were to put it in before the diced frog tongues…let it simmer longer after the mermaid scales are added instead of before…"

It was actually a fascinating process. Harry would readily admit, to himself, Remus and the Headmaster, that Professor Severus Snape was truly a master of Potions and sincerely deserved the title.

"I wouldn't know where to get the ingredients. First, I would have to work towards reversing the effects our being here this short time have had. Then I would have to work at dramatically slowing the age process. Maybe I could add bits of the apple. They would be wonderful additions to my stores. If only they didn't belong to that goddess."

He was still off in his own little world, so Harry turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

Remus mock glared at Harry before he said; "Now you've done it. He'll be gone for hours. What'd you have to go and bring potions into it for?"

Harry smirked and shrugged, not at all repentant.

Athena sat quietly throughout the entire exchange, beginning from their entrance into the courtyard. She was studying Harry Potter and his two companions. They say they are the boy's teachers, but the structure of their relationship says otherwise. They do not act like teacher and pupil, but comrades. People who have fought with each other, against each other, and for each other. Remus' soul was old and troubled, his hands and face riddled with tiny scars. Severus' spirit was almost weary, covered in blankets of cynicism, hurt and anger. And Harry, his whole being radiated loss, pain and sadness.

The trouble brewing in the wizarding world was left to go on for too long. The gods have been inactive with the events of the world for too long, caught up in their own self-pity of loosing followers and believers; too caught up in their own petty disputes. With the state of the current world, that would have to change.

"I believe it is time to bring up the topic for which we requested your presence, Mr. Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. When ever someone says Mr. Potter, I'm reminded of some annoying and arbitrary witch or wizard coming up to shake my hand and congratulate me."

"Harry, then. I have been informed of a threat in the wizarding world."

"Voldemort. I suppose you could call him a threat. You could also say a tidal wave is big and wet. It would be an understatement. He's an abomination, the likes of which haven't been seen in the wizarding world, ever. He spreads cruelty and bloodshed everywhere he goes, destroys or corrupts everything he touches, and cloaks everyone and everything in his darkness."

Harry's eyes flashed, glowing brighter with his emotions. His words brought Severus from his potions ruminations and effectively captured the attention of everyone at the table.

"He's smart, strong, cunning, and most of all convinced. He'd be dangerous in any situation due to his power and his amazing battle acumen, but what makes him even more deadly is that he's on a mission he's convinced he has to see through. He's out to purge the wizarding world of its impurities--namely half-bloods and muggleborns. He's got a reason, continuing the great works of Salazar Slytherin, making him a warrior and purifier, instead of merely a murderer. He is a miserable excuse for a wizard and a man."

"What's your connection to him, Harry? What's your role in this?"

This was what Athena needed to know. She knew of Harry's connection, but she just didn't know what, exactly, it was. Her familiar couldn't tell her for some reason. Athena needed to know if Harry was working for or against Voldemort. After his words, she could easily guess which side the boy was on, but she had to be absolutely positive. She watched as Harry smiled a smile that was cold and cruel, one that she'd seen on Ares' face when he went into a battle he knew he would win, and have fun doing so. She'd seen that smile on Hades' face when he got a particularly nasty soul he would get to punish for eternity. And she saw that smile on Hera's face when she got the better of Zeus.

"My role? I get to kill him."

When Harry smiles that way, he scares me. He still does it sometimes, especially when he's dealing with Poseidon. Those two are worse than Ares and Hercules. And the other gods just encourage them. Gods can be so childish sometimes. Anyway, not much happens after the meeting. In fact, nothing more is said, and everyone goes to bed. Kind of anti-climatic, yeah, but after an exclamation like that, what more needs to be said? Besides, those four mortals were tired, what with crossing dimensions and shifting through time. So the gods, _graciously_, let them retire for the night. It's not important, but I just gotta tell everyone what Harry's bed looked like. It was huge; covered in silks and satins of the deepest blue. Pillows were everywhere, and the bed was as long as one of the tables in the Great Hall and as wide as three of those same tables set together side by side. I only mention it because I want that bed. I've been trying to talk Ares into letting me get one, but so far, nothing doing. He won't budge. Sometimes he can be a real banana brain.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, the descriptions of the gods were inspired in part from these pictures. 

Aphrodite is here: http/ is here: http/ am not basing this on Xena, however, in my mind, Ares is Kevin Smith is Ares. So, this picture of Kevin Smith is the inspiration for my Ares. 

Athena is here: http/eprentice. and here: http/


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I left you after that meeting. Harry gave an impassioned speech on the evil that is Voldemort, Athena got her questioned answered to what side Harry was on, Harry dropped one helluva bomb, and then they all went to bed. Not too bad in one day. Now, I know the gods would get angry if I were to ramble too long, so I'll stop and just get on with the story. Well, here it is.

* * *

Harry found himself walking down a long hallway. On either side were door; as far as Harry could see were doors. The doors were all different; some were simple wooden doors, others were large and ornate. Some were small and others were monstrously huge. Harry felt drawn to go forward.

He reached out to the first door but found it locked. The next ones were also locked. Finally, he came to a small, simple door that opened. He opened it and was immediately consumed by bright, white light.

When his vision cleared, Harry found himself in a huge room, one the size of his dormitory at school. Against a wall sat a large bed covered in royal blue bed clothes. A dresser, chest of drawers, and a mirror occupied one wall; a desk another, an armoire and wardrobe the other. A large, heavy looking trunk sat at the foot of the bed. The room looked cold and uninviting, despite proof of occupancy. Where were all the personal affects?

The sound of footsteps caught Harry's attention. He hurriedly looked for a place to hide, but the door started to open. He turned so he faced the door, shocked; frozen as he waited for whomever to come in.

The door fully opened and two laughing boys came barging in. Harry tensed further as the two rushed up to him. Harry waited for the collision but none came. He looked and didn't see the two boys any longer, but he did hear the bed behind him bounce as the two boys jumped on it.

"I can't wait to start this year. Second year is gonna be so much cooler than last year, James."

"Of course it will be. When is Remus supposed to get here, Sirius?"

Harry swung around and saw two small boys excitedly jumping on the bed, and he gasped. The smaller of the two turned to look towards Harry, actually looking through Harry. He had large, innocent blue eyes, messy black hair, and glasses.

"Dad…" Harry breathed the word.

Suddenly he was jerked backwards, out the door and back into the hallway. Harry hurriedly ran to the next door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Three more doors and he found an unlocked one. Harry stepped inside to the same room, decorated almost exactly the same with a few exceptions. Pictures were set upon the nightstand, dresser and chest of drawers; a broom stood in a corner and a pair of shoes lay haphazardly in the middle of the floor.

Four figures lie crossways on the bed. Harry saw Remus, Sirius, his father, and Peter. His dad and Sirius were sitting back to back, one supporting the other; while Remus lay on his stomach and Peter sat at the foot of the bed, smiling.

"I wonder what I'll be. Something big, hopefully. The more powerful a wizard, the bigger a form they can take for their animagus."

James and Remus laughed, smiling at Sirius indulgently.

"In that case, Sirius, you'll probably wind up as a little kitten."

"Hey, not funny. I bet you'll be a cute wittle bunny wabbit, James."

Harry smiled at their antics, loving the sight of them laughing; of their innocence and enjoyment of life. Even Peter was laughing and smiling freely. They were all so different then from what Harry knew.

"I'm sure you two will be something grand and large. But I'm sure I'll be something small, like a grasshopper."

Sirius, James and Remus stopped laughing and turned to look at their friend. Remus spoke up after exchanging a quick glance with the other two.

"Peter, your animagus form doesn't really depend on your level of power as a wizard; it depends on your personality and on who you are inside. Anyone who can correctly manage the animagus transformation is powerful, and the fact that you're doing it before you even graduate makes it that much more spectacular. Of course, no one can know about it, but you'll know and we'll know, and that's what's important."

James spoke up next, reaching to clap Peter on the shoulder. "Besides, we'll be there to help you."

Harry watched them, a moment among friends so young and unaware of the dangers, betrayals and other hardships they'd face. Even knowing what would happen, and who Peter would turn out to be, Harry couldn't bring himself to feel anger or hatred towards the young boy. Instead, he felt a great sadness for the loss of innocence all four young boys would experience.

Harry blinked, and the next thing he knew, the scene had changed. Why he wasn't thrust back into the hallway, Harry didn't know, but he wasn't going to question it. He turned to watch the scene unfolding before him.

"They finally see _me_, Sirius. Why can't you be happy for me? Why do you have to try and ruin this for me too?"

"Regulus, you're not seeing straight. This pure-blood-mud-blood stuff is bull. It's not right."

Harry observed the two young men who looked so much alike, arguing back and forth. Sirius looked sad but determined, and Regulus looked angry.

"No, you're wrong. You're just jealous that Mother and Father like me better. For so long, you were their Golden Child. You were always the favorite one. At school, you are the popular one, the talented one, the Quidditch star. They even overlooked your getting into Gryffindor; they ignored your friendship with that Potter brat, that Lupin jerk and that pathetic excuse for a wizard, Pettigrew. But now, Mother and Father are finally seeing me, their _true_ son; the true Black Heir."

Sirius slowly shook his head and replied, "You're wrong Regulus. The path you've chosen for yourself will only lead to death, pain and destruction. If you keep to it, you'll die."

Gone was the carefree, laughing teen from the last scene; instead a young man who knew too much pain and heartache stood in his place; one who felt older than his young years.

"At least I will die with dignity, honor and as a true Black. You'll die too, only you'll die as a blood traitor."

Harry watched as a crestfallen and hurt expression appear on his godfather's face. Regulus stormed out of the room, angry and half-crazed. Suddenly, scenes flew across Harry's eyes, blurring together until he couldn't tell where one ended and another began.

More scenes of his father, Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared. Later, his mother entered the pictures. He saw his parent's wedding, his birth; his first Christmas. He saw planning sessions with the Order. He saw the night his parents died, he saw Hagrid holding him and Sirius looking as if his world had just ended. He saw Sirius in Azkaban; his escape and trek to Hogwarts. Round and round, faster and faster, the images blurred. Harry felt as if he'd either faint or vomit from the dizziness.

Finally, everything stopped and Harry was pitched into darkness. He turned in every direction but couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Harry sensed rather than saw movement. He swung around and, there, in the distance, was a faint light. It slowly got closer and closer, though Harry didn't move. Soon Harry was able to see a shape. It was a dog, and then flickered to a human, then back again. The dog was large, larger than a normal dog; between that and the flicker to human form, recognition flared quickly through Harry.

At last, the figure was close enough so that Harry got visual confirmation that it was indeed, Sirius he was seeing. He reached out a hand wanting, needing to touch Sirius. His hand was almost there, he could barely feel the strands of hair when Harry was abruptly flung backwards. He watched, as if in slow motion, Sirius get smaller and smaller, farther and farther away.

Harry stumbled and fell backwards, tensing in expectation of a hard landing; but instead, he was caught in firm, strong arms. He was carefully and gently righted and when Harry turned around, he found himself facing a very rumpled God of War.

He was wearing a long silk robe and matching sleep trousers; both black. The robe was opened to reveal a defined, tanned chest with a light dusting of black hair. His dark brown hair sexily tousled and his eyes were heavy lidded, slumberous.

"Harry? How did you get here?" Ares voice was pitched lower and huskier than from before.

Harry pulled his unblinking gaze away from the god and focused on a point just behind and to the left. He shrugged in response to the question.

"I went to bed, closed my eyes and the next thing I know, I'm here, walking through doorways and watching scenes from my godfather's life."

Harry was receiving a very odd look from Ares; it was similar to the one Hercules gave him at the gate.

"Umm, if I'm not supposed to be here, I'll apologize and leave. But, you might have to help me find the way out."

Whatever Ares was thinking, Harry's statement effectively captured his attention.

"Yeah, I'll help." Ares slowly reached out his hand and brought it towards Harry. He moved the fringe away, revealing that lightning bolt scar. Without touching Harry, but being near enough so Harry could feel the heat radiating off the god's hand, Ares traced along Harry's cheek, across his jaw, down his neck--ruffling a few hairs--across his shoulder until his hand reached Harry's bicep.

Staring directly into Harry's emerald gaze, almost trancelike, Ares abruptly smirked.

"You wake up." Then Ares promptly pinched Harry's arm.

"OUCH!" Harry bolted upright in his bed, clutching his arm; all the while grumbling about stupid, sleep rumpled War Gods and their stupid methods of help.

It was then Harry realized he was once again in his assigned bedroom. Confused, Harry got up and walked to the door, opened it and looked all around the hall. It was deserted. If it weren't for the fact that his arm hurt like holy hell, Harry would have believed he'd dreamed the entirety of the events from that night.

* * *

Stupid Ares. He's the type of person to dump cold water on someone to wake her up. I know, he did it to me. And his pinches hurt like…well, I don't know what they hurt like, but it is a lot! Banana brain Ares! I've been down that hallway Harry was in. It's long and dark, and I got lost until Harry found me. But I can't tell you anything more about it right now, because that would give too much away too soon. But, I promise the next time I write, you'll find out what it is.

So, anything else that I should mention? Nope, nothing of any importance. So, next time, we'll see Ares visit the Moirai. I like them, Atropos always has cookies for me, Lachesis always slipped me some sort of candy, and Clotho tells the best dirty jokes. Also, they taught me how to sew and weave; I figure, I could have worse teachers than Fate to teach me how to sew and weave. They aren't really at all like people would expect the Fates to be. Sure, they hold power over all with the ability to cut someone's life short; literally. Sure, they are the ones who determine the length of one's life, but they are like everyone else, in that they have feelings and they get lonely too. The other gods, except for Ares, tend to stay away from them, because even the gods must bow down to Fate's will. But they're really nice and so much fun to hang out with.

See, I'm not supposed to ramble in the official transcripts, so I have to stop now before I get in trouble. Those gods, they're so picky.


End file.
